The present invention relates generally to message handling and more particularly to message handling in a unified messaging platform environment.
Traditional messaging systems that rely on call forwarding (e.g., voicemail, etc.) must create messages at the terminating (e.g., destination) message system. It is not possible for the originating caller to influence message handling at the terminating message system. For example, it is not possible for a caller to request that a call should not be forwarded to a voicemail system. Thus, the originating caller is at the mercy of the functionality provided by the terminating message system.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for message handling in a unified messaging platform environment are required.